Antennas formed on or within automotive glass, such as a windshield or rear window, are commonly connected to associated equipment (for example a telephone or radio), by a coaxial cable. Typically, the antenna is electrically connected to a pair of electrical terminals soldered to the glass. The coaxial cable is connected to the electrical terminals by an intermediate adapter. One end of the intermediate adapter is connected to the coaxial cable with a standard coaxial connection and the other end is connected to the electrical terminals with a pair of standard connectors. The intermediate adapter separates the coaxial arrangement into two separate leads for engagement with the electrical terminals. A drawback of such an arrangement is that the intermediate adapter causes some signal loss, thereby affecting the reception of the antenna.
The present invention provides a cable assembly which electrically connects to a pair of electrical terminals in a simpler and more direct manner than in the prior art. The cable assembly includes a coaxial cable having an inner core and an outer shield. First and second lead portions are connected to the coaxial cable. One lead portion is attached to the inner core and the other lead portion is attached to the outer shield. First and second connector members extend from respective lead portions. The connector members are positioned in side by side relation for mating with side by side terminals.
In preferred embodiments, an insulative housing formed of molded polymer surrounds the lead portions and at least part of the connector members. The first and second connector members extend at an angle relative to the coaxial cable. At least one of the connector members is a female socket that is shaped for engaging a circular male terminal. The first and second lead portions are formed of sheet metal and include tabs for crimping to the inner core and outer shield of the coaxial cable. At least one of the connector members is attached to a lead portion by staking. The first and second lead portions are part of an insert wherein the first and second lead portions are joined together by a rib that is cut from the lead portions when the lead portions are crimped to the inner core and the outer shield. The rib provides proper spacing between the first and second connector members. In one embodiment, both connector members are female and extend out at a right angle relative to the coaxial cable. In another embodiment, one of the connector members is a female socket and the other is a circular male connector.
The present invention cable assembly allows a coaxial cable to be connected to a pair of side by side terminals in a simple compact manner without requiring an intermediate adapter. As a result, the cable assembly minimizes signal loss and at the same time provides a connector arrangement which can be engaged with mating terminals by employing a simple pushing motion. In addition, the cable assembly has a low profile which is a useful feature in the automotive field because it enables positioning in locations where space is limited.